1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,215 discloses a terminal fitting with a rectangular tube arranged before a wire connecting portion. Rib-like stabilizers project on an edge line of the rectangular tube and extend in forward and backward directions by closely folding plates extending from a wall of the rectangular tube. There are problems forming a stabilizer by closely folding a plate, such as difficult working and a reduction in dimensional accuracy if the length of the stabilizer increases. In this respect, the length of one stabilizer is reduced by arranging two stabilizers while spacing them apart in forward and backward directions. Thus, workability is excellent and dimensional accuracy is high upon forming the stabilizers.
However, a recess is present between the two stabilizers that are spaced apart in forward and backward directions and another member may be caught in this recess.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent an external matter from being caught between adjacent stabilizers in a terminal fitting in which a plurality of stabilizers are arranged while being spaced apart.